The 6 supernaturals
by Paperboy Jacky
Summary: The 6 supernaturals are out! There are no one who can match their power. They go on a mission to finally end the cause for all evil. The Mother of Evil. Hop along with the supernaturals and how their masterminds think. It is a risky journey. They either defeat the Mother of Evil, or then lose and watch the Milky Way Galaxy become destroy within their very eyes! The power!


**For those who read my stories, this story is just a must!**

 **Read my book of "May Beaulieu and the Augury of Love", my fanfic of Naruto to understand three of the supernaturals I display!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **May the stars be with you!**

Chapter 1

Introduction of the six supernaturals

The six supernaturals of the galaxy are known within the galaxies. Each one of these supernaturals have unimaginable might! They all are able to fly. Each one of them have heights over nine foot.

The first supernatural is The Leader of Elemente, a wizard who created the Blue Flare Galaxy, a hidden galaxy. He rules Planet Elemente within the Blue Flare Galaxy and he is the master of magic. His magical abilities are frightening and he is the most invincible out of the six supernaturals. His might comes from four instruments. A staff, a bubble pipe, a honey wand, the mithril wand (his own creation). He is capable of making even a harmless little bubble into something with terrifying power! Another thing that makes him invincible is his mana use. He created the infinite mana, allowing himself to have an unlimited amount of mana in using spell work. He is the tallest man in the universe, reaching exactly ten foot tall.

The second supernatural is The Enchantress of Dreams, an Enchantress who has the ability to manipulate the mind and dreams. She also has access to the power of time, but only if she is in her homeplace, in the planet Sealifeco. Her name is Cadence Claria. She uses only an orb and bells as her weapon. Her orb is used for future telling, power, pure magic, and prophecy and her defense is absolute. No one has been able to penetrate her defense. Her defense comes from the sound of her bells in which she wears on her ears. She only needs to move her head gracefully to allow the bells to chime. The shield is not only able to block an attack, but to reflect the attack. The Enchantress of Dreams lives in the same dimension as the Leader of Elemente. They both have nearly equal power. She also has the infinite mana.

The third supernatural resides in the China Gate Galaxy, another hidden galaxy. The third supernatural is extremely quick on his toes. His name is Emperor Hirigana. He is the King of the Ninjas. He is able to take his opponents down with only combat. If he needs more, he simply only needs to perform hand signs of the animals and use the magic of ninjas. His power comes from chakras. His reserve of chakra is so great, he is able to destroy many many vulnerable galaxies with it. If all hope is lost with his two hands lost (impossible), he simply bites in his pocket and whips out his red handkerchief, capable of performing hand signs. He has a god form, in which this increases his power by ten folds.

The fourth supernatural is the wife of the third supernatural. Her name is Empress Heika. She is the Queen of Ninjas. She, like Hirigana is able to take down her opponents with just one punch. Her strength is unbelievable. She passed down her teachings (including her monstrous strength) to a witch of the first supernatural's student. She possesses a beast with fifteen tail feathers known as the Rainbow Peacock, or otherwise, Reinbo, a super powerful monster having a vast amount of chakra. Empress Heika also has a god form, like her husband.

The fifth supernatural resides in a well known galaxy known as the Eagle Nebula. Her name is Lady Harley, Captain of the Eagle Nebula, the galaxy of developed pirates. Her weapon is made of elven wood, like all the other pirate tools. The energy source for power is called Greeno, a power converted from physical power into Greeno, ammunition. What's more is that Greeno can be converted into Goldo, a more powerful energy than Greeno, and then into Blueo, the most powerful pirate energy source. Lady Harley's ammunition involves heavily explosive Blueo arrows in thousands per second. One single Greeno arrow Lady Harley is able to fire is capable of blowing up a house. If there isn't firepower, the arrow could penetrate the toughest steel in the universe, a material called Iragasabium, material only produced by three people in the universe. The third supernatural, the fourth supernatural, and the Leader of Steel, in the world of the first supernatural.

The final supernatural is the weakest of the supernaturals. Known by Super Popo, or Ponero Orion, his power comes from a magical crystal fused into every single one of his cells and is lightning based. He is the quickest of the supernaturals in speed, as some of the other supernaturals can teleport. Ponero Orion is from the well known Orion Nebula, leading the cosmos fighters. His home resides in a disc stretching one hundred floors high and is the length of a small hurricane. His power is able to be released in every single part of his body. His fighters and himself also use close combat, fusing their elemental powers along with their powerful combat.

All these supernaturals fight against the enemy, who aim to destroy the milky way. His name is Lord Kaimliarin. He is already about the 3rd or 4th generation of his kind. He is no threat at all. The real threat is their creation, possibly worse than the devil satin. The Mother of Evil! Ugly as it is, having a human head and a slug body. The power it possesses is enormous such that the supernaturals cannot fight. Perhaps the only one who would stand a chance is the Leader of Elemente.

There is also a seventh supernatural, but he resides within the Blue Flare Galaxy. He mysteriously appears and disappears. He is known as the Elder, the Elder of Magic, the better master of magic. He has left the universe a decade ago. Rumors say that The Leader of Elemente IS the Elder of Magic. Perhaps, we don't know much.


End file.
